


Some pep talk at the next summer..

by TheOctoGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOctoGal/pseuds/TheOctoGal
Summary: It's finally summer again, and Mabel and Dipper were back in Oregon! Dipper wasn't around, so Mabel just wandered off to do whatever she wanted. She ran into Pacifica though, and the two actually had a nice chat. But, something's been going on.... and something in her heart too.





	Some pep talk at the next summer..

Mabel was walking through a lighter part of the wooded area around the Mystery Shack, wondering away from all the others. She was enjoying the brisk morning air, and looking at the small drops of dew on top of leaves and grass twinkle in the morning sunrise. "Ooooh... things are so pretty out here." She smiled calmly to herself, briskly moving her hair out of the way for a second before just kind of stopping. She was just taking in the beauty of the nature. "Man, get a load of this stuff! This is sick!" She muttered to herself, laughing. She hadn't changed much despite being 13 now. 

The girl with the shooting star hoodie sat down in the grass, just kind of glancing around at the sunlight poking in through the tree's leaves. "I'm being protected by the great tree of- uh... trees!" She sticks her tongue out and laughed to herself, before laying down and just flopping in the grass like she were trying to make a snow angel... out of grass. She was just kinda goofing off, and she thought it would be something fun to do.

She sits up swiftly, glancing around before sighing. She pouted, looking moderately unamused as she thought of what she could do. She felt kind of alone, till she heard a rustling noise nearby. This made her head perk up a bit. "Oh, maybe uh... a deer or somethin'! Better not be another gnome..." She sighs under her breath, looking at the rustling.

A blonde haired girl came out, who was recognized immediately as Pacifica. The walk, the prissy outfit, that same haircut. She surely didn't seem much different look-wise, but she didn't really have anything harsh against the Pines kids anymore after what happened last summer. That... was interesting to her, to say the least. She lifts her head up from her phone. "Oh, Mabel! Hey, uh... I heard you guys came back so I came by to just see how you guys were doing." She smiles a bit, having a bit of a childish grin.

Mabel seemed a bit shocked by this at first, taking a quick second to re-adjust her thoughts to her mind. She shook it off quickly though, making sure to put on a smile and wave her over. "Oh, heya Pacifica! Uh- yeah, guess it's nice to see you after a year or so." She had that cute little troublesome grin that she always had, a warm look on her face either way though. She still considered her a friend after last summer.

Pacifica nods a bit, going over and just sitting down next to her. That was a bit unlike her to just be so open, but she still had some trust in Mabel and Dipper from last summer. Though Dipper wasn't really around, she didn't think much of it and instead was just happy to see Mabel Pines. "Well, uh... I hope school went alright. It's been rather... boring here." She mutters. "Lonely too, might I add. My parents aren't much better." She frowned a bit, seeming a bit down.

"Hey hey hey, whoa! No sadness on my watch!" Mabel pointed at herself, grinning a bit as she gives her a small knick on the shoulder. "Cmon... you have me!" She cheers, before stopping and looking down. "Well I mean-"

Pacifica laughed a bit, just looking around and nodding a bit before stuttering out. "H-heh, don't worry about it Mabel. It's fine... promise." She gave her a little fist bump.

Mabel just nodded slightly, unsure of what to say as she just turned a slight cherry shade. "Uh... sure... maybe I can give you a pep talk!" She smiled.

"Oh... like, one of those cheer you up things? Sure." She shrugged a bit, turning around and facing toward Mabel. "Lay it on me, gal."

Mabel sighs, inhaling a bit and looking down. "Hey, so uh... why'd I start with hey? Oops." She laughed. "Uh, well I guess it's just to say that for looks and stuff you're pretty. The outfit compliments your hair well, and you have those uh- those pretty eyes! They stick out a lot! And you have a really nice smile too, it gives off a nice radiant vibe!" She smiled, giggling. "And uh- you're cute! I guess- that's a way to say it. Your personality shines really brightly after you learned to get along, and it means a lot to people just when you give them a smile! You've changed so much for the better, and it doesn't matter if your parents don't notice or not! You have friends like me!" She squealed, hugging onto her happily. She was still blushing too.

"Aww, geez... you mean all that?" Pacifica had turned cherry red, looking down at Mabel and rubbing her head. "Well, to be honest... the same all goes to you. Except for the fact that I uh... kind of have... a c-crush. To say that, it's kinda like that old middle school thing of where I picked on ya because I like ya." She shrugs.

Mabel looked a bit flustered, but looked up at her and smiled a bit. "I-I mean, I... liked you too. Kinda why I could be... somewhat sarcastic at times?" She laughed, now turning a bright crimson. "But I mean, if you want... we can always try something!" She seemed very genuine with the request, a warm smile on her face as she hugged her close.

"Tell ya what." She leaned down and gave her a peck on the nose, like- a kiss on the nose. "We can go head to the diner and get something nice to eat, just you and I. Then we can go out and stargaze later tonight after we hang out and... try this stuff. Alright?" She smiled softly at her, Pacifica's warm smile just lighting Mabel up.

"Sure!" Mabel cheered, hoisting them both up and scurrying off. "Cmon! You know you got me at getting something sugary and GOOD FOOD!" She screamed, being the hyper girl she was.

Pacifica laughed to herself, walking off after her as she muttered.

"Man, I really do love that kid.."


End file.
